Weekend Stuck Together
by forsaken2003
Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better
1. Chapter 1

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 1/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part One**

"Bloody hell, Harris. You're just a fucking waste of space!" Spike snarled after he was finished pulling a newly risen fledge off Xander.

"Fuck off, Spike. I was doing just fine!" Xander shouted back as he kicked the fledge in the groin. Cheap shot but in battle everything goes. He then staked him before Spike had the chance.

Spike glared at Xander and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Yeah? What was your plan? Get turned and then when you actually were useful you'd kill him?"

"If you didn't notice, Bleach-head, I did kill him!" Xander said, stepping into Spike's personal space.

"Well bully for you, you staked a pathetic minion. Why don't you try staking a master?" Spike growled in Xander's face.

Xander smirked. "Just point me in the direction of a master and I'll do it!"

"Why you…." Spike moved to strangle Xander, the chip be damned. Buffy yanked him back by the collar of his duster.

"I am so sick of you two bitching!" Buffy declared as she held Spike back and Willow pulled Xander a couple feet away. "Like it or not we are a team! You might not like each other but you'll stop this damn bickering! Spike might only be in this for the kill and that's fine, we need all the muscle we can get, but Xander we need you to have our backs. If you're too busy arguing with Spike you're not doing your job. If you're not going to help then I don't want you out in the field."

Xander huffed in annoyance. Buffy was right. "I'm sorry, Buff. He just irritates the hell out of me."

"We know that, Xan but he has also saved all of our butts a time or two," Willow intervened. "Now why don't you go home and cool off?"

"Yeah, okay." Xander turned and walked away.

Spike snickered. "Past your bedtime anyway, boy." He grunted when he received an elbow to his ribs.

"You can go too, Spike. Go to Willy's or back to your crypt. Anywhere but here!" Buffy ordered. She then looped arms with Willow and they wandered off to find a few more fledges before they called it a night and headed back to their dorm.

"Fine, I'll go to Willy's but only because I want to!" Spike shouted after them. "That's right, I'm still the big bad."

"I can't take it anymore, Wills." Buffy complained as she paced in their dorm room. "They are going to kill each other! I don't think this chip is gonna stop Spike from killing Xander."

"I know," Willow sighed and set aside her laptop. "But what are we supposed to do? We can't make them get along."

A slow grin spread over Buffy's face. "No, but I'm sure if they were to spend a lot of time just the two of them they'd find common ground."

Willow nodded; it made sense. "They'd never spend time together willingly though."

"They just need a little nudge." Buffy continued to grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 2/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Two**

Friday Evening:

"I don't see why I have to be the one to bring Blood Breath his dinner," Xander complained quietly to himself. "Lazy bastard could have come and got it but nooooo he had to go out and kill demons. I can kill demons! I don't know why Buffy didn't ask me to go with."

With a sigh he pushed open the door to Spike's crypt. He set the cooler down beside Spike's "kitchenette". Xander snorted at that, all it was, was a single chair and wobbly table that held a used microwave. The carpenter in Xander wanted to offer to fix the table but the thought of helping out Spike sent chills down his spine. Also Spike would never let him actually do it, he wouldn't trust Xander to do a good job.

Deciding that he wasn't ready to trudge back to his empty apartment Xander decided to look around the crypt. It was in need of a major dusting. A thought crossed his mind, was any of this dust from vampires that were stupid enough to try and take out Spike?

"Plenty of stupid vampires out there but none of them are stupid enough to come here," Spike said, standing in front of his door and startling Xander.

"I said that out loud?" Xander asked moving toward the door. The last thing he wanted was to spend time with Spike. Why would he stay here when he had two-day-old pizza waiting for him at home?

Spike rolled his eyes. "You talk so much half the time you don't even realize you're doing it."

"Haha!" Xander said sarcastically. "Your blood is by the table, you leech." He missed the two finger salute Spike gave him. But when he tried to leave the crypt he was bounced backwards by an invisible barrier. "What the hell?"

"You forget how to walk through a door? Want me to show you?" Spike asked in a condescending way as he tried to walk out the door, only to be tossed back like Xander had. "Bloody hell. What did you do?" He spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Xander.

Xander's mouth dropped open. "Me? Why the hell would I make it so I can't leave the shitty crypt you call home?"

"Neither of you did it." Buffy's voice came from outside the crypt. Her hands were crossed under her chest. "We are tired of you guys fighting so we decided to take matters into our hands."

"Buffy what the hell did you do?" Xander growled and advanced again. If it hadn't been for the barrier Xander would have tackled Buffy to the ground.

Buffy took a step back even though Xander was unable to get to her. She'd never seen him this mad. Not that she could really blame him. "You and Spike are going to be roomies for the next three nights. The spell that Willow cast will end at sunset Sunday evening." She turned to Spike. "And don't even try the tunnels we did that one too."

"You bloody bitch. You wait until I get this chip out. You and the witch will be the first I go after!" Spike's human façade disappeared as his demon came out full force.

"Buffy, you're forgetting one thing. I need to eat. Biteless Wonder doesn't have food." Xander said with a smile of victory.

Buffy shook her head. "We provided plenty of food for you. It's downstairs along with changes of clothes and a blow up mattress."

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Buff, you can't really expect me to stay here for three whole days!"

"You two need to find a way to get along. Three days won't kill either out you," Buffy told them and continued. "And before you think of trying to kill each other, even though Spike can't hurt humans we took all the weapons. You don't have to worry about any demons trying to get in the barrier prevents other demons from getting in. Now you two boys behave. I'll see you later!" She blew Xander a kiss before retreating into the night.

"Well fuck," Spike growled and stomped over to his couch.

Xander sighed and slumped in defeat. He needed to find some new friends who didn't have magical powers to screw with his life. "You can say that again."

While Spike sat on the couch watching some scrambled show on the old television Xander sat slumped on the kitchen chair arms crossed and pouting. He'd steal glances at the TV but all the squiggling lines made his head hurt. Not being able to take the screwed up picture Xander jumped up startling Spike. "Do you have a mental coat hanger?"

"A what?" Spike asked annoyed that Xander interrupted his telly time.

"A coat hanger," Xander said slowly. "You know something you hang your whole one set of clothes on?"

Spike scowled, "I've got more than one set of clothes, pea brain. And yeah there's one downstairs. Why?"

Xander ignored the insult and made his way down the ladder. "I'm gonna fix your television. If I'm stuck here for three days I want to be able to at least see what's on!"

"Just don't go touching any of my stuff!" Spike yelled down to him. He stood there listening to make sure Xander didn't touch anything else.

Minutes later Xander climbed back up and began twisting and turning the hanger until it was to his liking. He then moved behind the TV stand and starting fiddling. Things got unplugged and unscrewed until the picture went completely dead almost sending Spike into a rage, until the picture came back on clearer than before.

"How'd you do that?" Spike said with awe. He stepped closer to the television touching the screen.

"A little trick I learned in the basement of doom." Xander shrugged and went back to his rickety chair.

Spike looked between the television and Xander. "Still hate you, you know."

"Feeling's mutual, blood breath," Xander replied and ignored Spike.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Spike barked as Xander made his way over to the ladder.

"I'm hungry. I want to see what the girls brought for me," Xander answered and climbed down the ladder. Spike followed after him. "I'm not going to steal anything. You don't have anything worth taking."

Spike glared. "You think your shit don't stink. Hate to burst your bubble but you're not better than me."

"I'm not the killer here, Spike. So yeah, I do think I'm better than you," Xander said as he ransacked the grocery bags. "Grr… they trap me in here with a stupid vampire and they don't even give me Twinkies!"

"I'm not the only killer here, pet." Spike said grounding out the words. "Who's the one that's been hunting and killing demons the last five years? Your hands aren't clean. Not by a long bloody shot."

Xander swung around. "Demons are evil! The people you killed? The people Angelus, Drusilla and Darla killed? They were innocent and good people. They had family and friends that loved and cared about them. Jesse's parents still think he ran away! They'll never know that he is dead. Do you know how many times I tried to tell them? To tell them that their only son was a vampire and that I'm the one that staked him?" Xander was in Spike's face yelling. "They will never have that closure!"

"So you go killing every demon in sight. You think if you kill the things that go bump in the bloody night that you'll be able to wash his blood off your hands?" Spike asked with a sneer. "That doesn't make you better than me. You're all about revenge. At least I know what I am and I accept that. Maybe you should accept that you're a hypocrite; a killer is a killer. There is no difference between the two of us." He turned and left Xander standing there.

Spike didn't see Xander again until he went down to sleep. The sun was only a few hours away and it had been a long night being stuck with Xander. He looked over to see Xander huddled under a thick blanket Buffy and Willow were nice enough to provide for him. Spike had an urge to kick the blow up mattress to wake Xander up and tell him to go upstairs so he could have some privacy but he knew if he did that Xander would purposely stick around and keep him awake. "Wanker," Spike spit out and stripped down naked and climbed into his bed. A sigh escaped his lips and he fell into a well-deserved slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 3/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Three**

Saturday Afternoon:

Spike was rudely awakened by horrible warbling blasting throughout the crypt. He flung the covers off his naked form and all but flew up the ladder to see Xander lying on his couch like he owned the damn this and listening to old country music. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Spike demanded and he stormed over to his CD player, pulled the CD out, and cracked it in half.

"That is the music of pain. Since I'm depressed about what's happened to me and the girls brought it with them that I'd listen to it," Xander explained and sat up. "You owe me a new Patty Cline CD."

"Well you're not the only one in pain and I'm not waking you up by playing the Sex Pistols now am I?" Spike countered as he moved to stand in front of Xander and stared down at him.

Xander's eyes open wide. "Oh my God! You're naked!" He slammed his hand over his eyes and used the other to shoo Spike away.

Spike smirked. "Don't act like you don't like what you see." He purred and bent down to whisper in Xander's ear. "I know you watched me when you held me captive in the basement."

"I did not!" Xander denied. "And even if I did that wasn't my fault, you were the one walking around naked."

"Not denying you liked what you saw though." Spike grinned widely and stepped back. "Always knew you were a bit bent."

Xander stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up and Spike's eyes trailed down to the exposed skin. "Looks like I'm not the only one who liked what he sees." He put his hands down, moved over to Spik, ran his hands over Spike's chest and leaned in. "Too bad you'll never touch me." He pulled back with a smirk on his face.

Spike stood there mouth hanging open and his dick hard. "Bloody bastard, don't you know it's not nice to tease the animals?"

"Nothing much else to do is there?" Xander flopped back on the couch. "Now how about you go get dressed? It's a little cold in here you don't want Mr. Winky to go into hiding."

"Bloody wanker," Spike huffed but did head downstairs not because that was what Xander wanted but because it was a little chilly.

They had been quiet for nearly three hours. The only noise was _Family Guy_ on the TV. Xander had seen the episode at least thirty times. "I am so getting revenge!" he declared, slamming his fist on the couch's arm. What right did his friends have to trap them in a cold, damp crypt?

"And how will you do that?" Spike asked. "You won't do anything to them. You'll forgive them and laugh about this."

"Oh I'll forgive them… after I get them back!" Xander stated. "You really want to know what I'd do?"

Spike nodded; there was nothing better to do so listening to Xander rant for a few minutes would keep him from pulling out his hair. "Let's see what you've got, boy."

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man. I have a good job, my own apartment and car. Believe it or not people actually respect me there," Xander informed Spike then shook his head. Why would Spike care? He only thought of Xander as a nuisance. "You don't really know much about the girls so even though my revenge will sound… pathetic to you it will torture them."

"Well I know you won't chain them up or cut off any limbs. Shame that," Spike said mumbling slightly. "Tell me."

Xander shifted his body so he was facing Spike. He sat with his legs crossed at the knees and a small smile on his face. "I'd get Willow first considering she's the one who did the spell. I know it was Buffy's idea but she went along with it. She is terrified of frogs ever since we had a field trip to the national park a couple towns over and she fell into the pond. A frog sat right on her head!" Xander actually giggled. "It was fucking hilarious her trying to swatting it off."

Spike watched Xander has he laughed and gasped for breath. "You didn't help her?"

"No, I was mad at her at the time. She broke up with me." Xander explained. At Spike's confused expression he continued. "We were dating when we were five and I stole her Barbie so she dumped me. The only reason I even stole it though was because she kept making me with play it!"

"Uh huh," Spike said not really understanding.

Xander waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is she's afraid of frogs."

"Afraid of frogs, got it. What are you gonna do?" Spike urged him on leaning in closer. He loved to hear stories of torture. Even if it wasn't his kind of torture, anything to bug the slayer was good to him.

"I'm gonna to the mall's dollar store and buy every single fake frog they have. Then when Buffy and Willow are in class break into their room and put some on her bed, in her drawers, shoes, pockets of her jackets. She'll be finding frogs for weeks!" Xander laughed again, and rubbed his hands together.

Spike was… impressed. "For being human and not one to cause harm to others you sure do have a mean streak."

"You don't mess with the Xan-Man!" Xander told Spike. "You better remember that!"

"Yeah, yeah you're bloody scary," Spike mocked. "Now what about the slayer?"

Xander leaned in closer, close enough to smell Spike's hair gel. It smelt like coconut. Weird. "Have you heard Buffy ever talk about Mr. Gordo?"

"Mr. Gordo?" Spike repeated his face scrunched up in concentration. "Is that her dildo?"

"Eww! Eww! Ewwwwwwww!" Xander screeched, sure he was going to vomit. "You are so disgusting! Buffy doesn't do that!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Sure, just like you don't spank the monkey."

Xander waved his hands around. "Stop, stop, stop! Mr. Gordo is not a dildo and Buffy has never used one."

"Whatever you say," Spike said condescendingly. "So what the hell is a Mr. Gordo?"

"Mr. Gordo is her stuffed pig. It was the last thing her grandpa gave her before he died," Xander explained.

This time both Spike's eyebrows went up. "You're going to destroy the last thing the slayer's gramps gave her? I take it back, you are evil, pet!"

"Don't call me pet." Xander said with distaste. "And no I'm not going to destroy it. I'm just gonna make her think I did. I'm gonna find one that looks as close to as I can and then I'm gonna cut it open and the stuffing is gonna fly!" he said as he shook his hands about indicating he was going to dump the stuff all over the room. "Then leave the pig's 'body' on her bed for her to find."

Spike just stared at Xander in disbelief. "That is… absolutely despicable!" A slow grin appeared on his face. "I love it!"

Xander beamed at that, "That actually means a lot coming from you. You know, evil dead and all."

Spike slapped Xander on the back, not hard enough to hurt him and to set the chip off. "There could be hope for you yet."

Saturday Evening:

"I should be able to pick what we watch!" Xander complained as Spike had him watching _Passions_. He had found an all Soap Opera channel. "I am a guest after all."

Spike snorted at that, his gaze not moving from the television screen. "In case you forgot, I did not invite you here," Spike said and then muttered, "Nitwit."

Xander pouted. "No need for name calling. I thought we had something special going."

That got Spike's full attention, eyebrow up and all. "And what was that? Did you molest me in my sleep?" He leered at Xander. "You should have woken me up. I'd have loved to have participated."

"No!" Xander squeaked, and his cheeks flushed. "I mean with me telling you my evil plot against the girls."

"Ah, that was a special moment." Spike agreed with a nodded. "Sex would be better."

Xander scrunched up his face. "I don't have sex with people… or demons I hate. They have sex with me but that's different."

"So if you didn't hate me but I still hated you, you'd let me have sex with you?" Spike asked hopefully. "You don't hate me that much right?" He skooched closer to Xander on the couch.

"We are not having sex!" Xander said in a loud, firm voice shoving Spike away from him. "You try anything and I'll be vacuuming you up in a dust buster after Buffy's finished staking you."

Spike pouted, making him look extremely adorable. Not that Xander would notice. Nope not at all. "You're no fun, Harris."

"Please, it's not like you won't be able to find someone or thing to have sex with you as soon as we are free tomorrow," Xander said with a wave of a hand. "I'm sure you'll be getting off in no time."

"Think about me getting off a lot do you?" Spike said with a purr. He did enjoy watching Xander blush. It was so easy.

Xander shrugged, ignoring the grin on Spike's face as he felt his cheeks heat up. "Well… it's not like you're horrible to look at."

"Not horrible? That's not the best compliment I've ever gotten," Spike grumbled, pouting again.

"You're way better looking than Deadboy. Is that any better?" Xander asked.

Spike's spirits perked up. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Just to make you feel better? I so doubt that," Xander replied, his eyes on the television even though he was glancing sideways to see Spike's pleased look.

"Thanks, whelp," Spike said and turned to finish watching _Passions_. "I still hate you though."

Xander just grinned. "Same here."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 4/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Four**

Sunday Early Morning:

It was Xander's turn to be woken up. He had been jolted awake to a strangled cry that came from Spike. He was about to scream at Spike to knock it off, thinking it was a payback for his music the day before but stopped himself when he realized Spike was asleep. Spike was thrashing about in his bed, stuck in a nightmare. It shocked Xander to find out demons could have nightmares. He wondered if their nightmares consisted of puppies and rainbows.

When the whimpers and thrashing didn't ease up the White Knight Xander kicked in. He tossed the blankets off his body; he shivered as the cool air hit his body. Slowly he climbed off his blow-up mattress. There was a bit of a squeak and Xander paused and waited to see if Spike would wake up. He didn't. With a sigh Xander climbed in beside Spike. He couldn't believe he was in bed with Spike about to wake him up from a nightmare. Life was weird.

"Spike," Xander whispered and gently shook Spike's shoulder. "Spike," he said a little bit louder.

Spike's head whipped around, almost smacking into Xander's. His eyes were wide but unseeing. "No!"

"Spike, wake up. It's me, Xander," Xander said. The air was knocked out of him when Spike flung himself at Xander. Xander automatically wrapped his arms around Spike, and realized Spike was naked. Ignoring that new bit of information he murmured in Spike's ear telling him he was all right and that nothing could hurt him because after all he was the big bad. It seemed to relax Spike but he still refused to let go.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll hire a Fyarl demon to rip your intestines through your nostrils while I video-tape it," Spike threated though the heat didn't really seem to be in it. He wasn't the cocky vampire Xander knew.

Xander released his hold a little. "Like anyone would believe this anyways," he stated. Xander looked a little uncomfortable, not sure what to do. Should he ask if Spike was all right? There was only one way to find out. "Are you…. okay?"

Spike sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. "Like you sodding care."

"Spike, I woke you up from apparently one hell of a nightmare…. If I didn't care I would have just left you to it and gone to sleep on the couch," Xander explained, unsure as to why it was that he even cared if Spike was all right. They hated each other after all… right?

"It was the about the Initiative," Spike said quietly. He half hoped that Xander didn't hear him.

Xander frowned. "The Initiative is long gone, Spike."

"Not in here," Spike said tapping the side of his head. "You don't understand what they did to me."

"Yeah I do. They put a chip in your head to stop you from hurting humans," Xander said with a duh expression on his face.

Spike moved away from Xander a glare firmly attached to his face. "It's that simple to you, isn't it? To you and your gang of goody two shoes. All you see is a vampire with a chip in his head. Have any of you stopped to think how the bloody thing got into my skull?" Xander just kind of stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "You're such a fucking moron!"

Xander huffed and stood from the bed. "Whatever, Fangless. I'm going back to bed. See if I care next time you have nightmares."

"You honestly don't get it do you?" Spike asked, disbelief coloring his voice. "Are you actually that big of idiot?"

"No, I'm tired. I don't think well when I first wake up. I need coffee or chocolate for my brain to work. So if you want to share do it or if not shut up and let me get a few more hours sleep," Xander said and plopped down onto his blow-up mattress.

Spike lit a cigarette. "They cut my bloody skull open." That had Xander's full attention. Apparently Spike found a way for him to focus that didn't have caffeine in it. "They took this electrical saw and cut a piece of my skull open."

"H-how do you know that?" Xander asked. His stomach churned as a picture formed in his mind.

"Was awake, wasn't I? They drugged me, put it in my blood but it wasn't to knock me out. Only to paralyze me, trap me in my own body. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even scream in pain while they cut me open." Spike told Xander and he took a puff of his cigarette.

Even in the dark with Spike saw him go pale. It gave him a little satisfaction to know that Xander didn't get joy out of his pain. "You felt everything?" Xander asked.

"They weren't gentle none. Why would they be; I was just a thing to be experimented on. They crammed that chip in. I saw it, just a tiny little thing. All I could think was, what the hell is that thing going to do to me? More than I bloody thought." Spike said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I never thought about it. How they got it in there," Xander confessed. "What they did to you and the other demons, I never agreed with it. Honestly it was hard to look at Riley."

Spike snorted. "Hard for you? How the hell do you think it was for me? To know that he was the reason I was even there!"

"I'm sorry," Xander said earnestly. "I've been a complete ass never really understanding… caring about the events or how they really affected you. Which I know how stupid that sounds."

"Why would you care anyway? Hate me, don't you?" Spike said with some disgust that confused Xander. Why would Spike care if he hated him?

Xander stood back up from his bed and sat at the end of Spike's. "It's not that I hate you…"

Spike tilted his head. "Then what?"

"It was like you took my place. You were Angel in a way." Xander said and saw that Spike's face darkened. "Hear me out before you get all pissy, would you?" Spike nodded. "Angel didn't really help us from the beginning. Well not visibly anyway. Sure Buffy always talked about him but he wasn't there. I was the backup guy. The one that was always there with Buffy whether she wanted me there or not. I was the one who she depended on to pick up a sword and follow her into the fight. Then Angel came out from the dark and became backup guy. If she needed help Angel was the first one she went to."

Xander sighed and hung his head. "When Angel turned evil I was her number one guy again. Even though I was the hardest on her she still asked me for help. I was happy kind of in a sick and twisted way. Buffy was hurting and I felt bad but she needed me again."

"Nothing wrong with being needed," Spike commented. "I was the same way with Dru. If I could do anything for just an ounce of attention I'd do it."

"When Angel came back from hell and was sane enough to help us again I wasn't important again. You can imagine my surprise when the fight went down with the mayor and Buffy told me I was the key figure guy. I had military background from the Halloween before. Angel left right after the fight to LA and as much as Buffy was hurting and in pain I rejoiced a bit. Oz and Giles were around but Giles was book guy and wasn't really in the fighting part of it all and Oz left so it was me and Willow. But the next thing I know you're chipped and able to fight demons and now every time a demon comes that Buffy doesn't think she can defeat herself she goes to the super strength guy and not dependable guy," Xander explained knowing he was rambling and that Spike wouldn't give a crap about it but it had felt good to get out. Buffy was his friend but he knew that when it came to the greater good versus the feelings of her best friend the greater good trumped him every time.

Spike lit another cigarette and contemplated what Xander had said. He wanted to not care, to tell him to suck it up and deal but he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it he knew exactly how he felt. Spike never held a candle to Angel with Drusilla. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry. Like beating demons up, don't I? But I do know what it's like to be second best and it stinks."

Xander nodded in agreement. "So it's not about hate, it's about jealousy. The fact that it's you saving my ass doesn't really help."

"If it makes you feel better I can stop saving you," Spike said and when Xander turned to glare at him and tell him to fuck off he saw a small smile play on Spike's lips and realized he was joking.

"Thanks for the offer but I kind of like staying alive," Xander replied and smiled back. "How about we make a deal?"

Spike looked interested. "Go on."

"I'll stop making jokes at your expense about the chip and you stop telling me how useless I am," Xander offered.

Spike considered the offer. "Sounds fair but we seal the deal with a kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 5/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Five**

Xander's eyes widened his cheeks heated up. "A kiss?"

"A kiss," Spike repeated with a wicked grin. "You forgot to mention the other reason you get pissed at me."

"Other reason?" Xander squeaked and coughed, trying again. "What other reason?"

Spike slid the blankets off his body. "The sexual tension between us."

"Sexual tension?" Xander questioned, as his eyes were glued on Spike's lower extremities. He noticed Spike was hard. "I-I haven't noticed any sexual tension. Nuh-uh, nope, none at all!"

"None?" Spike's hand wandered down and wrapped itself around his cock. "Just one-sided then? I was the only one that wanted to kiss you, touch you and watch you cum from just my hands?"

Xander made a strangled noise in his throat. Was this some kind of sick joke? The minute Xander actually touched Spike would he would make some kind of rude comment and torture Xander for the rest of his life about it?

"I know what you're thinking," Spike said as he continued to stroke himself. "Not a joke or a sick game."

For some reason Xander took Spike's word seriously. He trusted Spike not to be playing with him. "Um… just a kiss?"

"For starters." Spike grinned and removed his hand from his cock. "Come here then." He didn't wait for Xander to move; instead he moved himself hands on Xander's hips and pulled Xander to him until Xander straddled his naked body. "Give us a kiss."

"Yeah… okay," Xander said and leaned down. His hands went to Spike's shoulders, holding on tight. He tried to ignore the fact that the only clothing between the two of them was his boxers. Before he knew it his lips were brushing Spike's. The kiss was soft, barely even touching.

Then Spike had his hand on the back of Xander's head, pulling him closer, their lips smashed together. His tongue came out and he urged it between Xander's lips. Xander eagerly opened his mouth. But then, much to Spike's disapproval Xander pulled away. "Don't think I said stop," Spike growled.

Xander laughed a little as he took a deep breath. "Some of us have to breathe."

"Right, human," Spike said, pouting. "Done? Snog now?"

"If snog means kiss, hell yes," Xander agreed and his lips were back on Spike's. He was more sure of himself this time.

This time Spike didn't need to pull Xander in closer, so his hands were free to wander. Fingers lightly traced over Xander's back. He felt Xander wiggle and realized he was ticklish. He'd store that away for another day. Slowly his hands traveled lower until they reached the band of Xander's boxers. This time he pulled away. "Want to touch you, Xan."

"Touching is good," Xander murmured and let his lips attack Spike's neck. He shivered when Spike's cold hands forced his boxers down and over his ass, cupping him, pulling him closer again. Spike gasped as Xander teeth scraped against his throat.

With lightning speed Spike flipped them over so he was hovered above Xander. He pulled Xander's boxers the rest of the way off and flung them over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Hold on, Spike!" Xander pulled his mouth away from Spike's neck.

Spike groaned and dropped his head onto Xander's chest. "Don't tell me to stop," he begged.

Xander laid his head down on the pillow taking huge gulps of air in as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Did he find Spike attractive? Well duh, he did just make out with him. Did he enjoy making out with him? Another no-brainer. Was he ready to have sex with Spike? That was a big question that he couldn't seem to answer.

With Xander so quiet and not seeming to be answering him any time soon Spike decided to take matters into his own hands. If Xander wanted to stop him there was no real way that Spike could force him. So he shimmied down Xander's body until he was eye level with Xander's cock. And what a lovely cock it was. Spike would let Xander know that after, but right now he had a task. When he wrapped his lips around the tip of Xander's cock he felt him tense. He waited to see what Xander would do.

"Holy… what are you doing?" Xander managed to get out. His hands balled into fists.

Spike didn't answer, he just hummed happily sending tremors up and down Xander's spine. His hands massaged Xander's muscular thighs.

"Fuck!" Xander decided that he could either stop the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced or enjoy the ride. He might be a little slow at times but he was in no way an idiot. Unclenching his hands he tangled his fingers into Spike's blond locks and thrust up.

Mentally Spike let out a cheer. He continued to suck and lick Xander like a lollipop. It had been ages since he was with a man. None that were as gorgeous as Xander, none could ever compare. He was a right treat and Spike was determined to keep him. Minutes later his mouth was flooded by Xander's cum. He swallowed zealously.

Xander was numb, all his nerves were shot. Never had he cum from another man. It was probably the best orgasm he had ever experienced. He heard Spike slurp and a tiny pop as he removed his lips from Xander. "Nummy treat all right," Spike declared and Xander giggled. "What's so funny, Xan?"

"I can't believe William the Bloody just sucked my dick," Xander said with another giggle. "Don't get me wrong it was amazing but only in my dreams did I imagine this happening!"

"I knew you wanted me," Spike said with a purr. He flopped himself down beside Xander and slung an arm around Xander's waist.

Xander snuggled in beside Spike, not that he would ever say out loud that he snuggled. "You know you turned me gay right? No other guy has ever caught my interest before."

"You know how to make a vamp feel bloody good about himself don't you?" Spike asked and nuzzled his face into Xander's neck. He was shocked when Xander didn't cringe away.

"So… are we going to do… more?" Xander asked trying to sound causal but failing.

Spike pushed himself up so he was on top of Xander. "Only if you want to, not going to force you. Can't, can I? Don't want to either."

Any doubts or fears Xander may have had fled. Xander wrapped his hands around Spike's biceps. "You know I have absolutely no fucking clue what we're doing right?"

"I'll guide you," Spike promised, and kissed Xander again.

A horrible thought rolled into Xander's head and he pushed Spike away.

"Don't tell me you changed your bloody mind," Spike snarled in frustration. His cock was rock hard and was in need of some attention.

"No Mr. Snarky. I have morning breath." Xander said and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I need to brush my teeth."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Luv, I don't need to breath. You're not offending anyone."

Xander didn't look so certain. "Are you sure?"

"How about I gag you and you don't have to worry about it?" Spike suggested, only joking… mostly.

"Okay, okay I get it. Shutting up and waiting to be ravished," Xander replied and threw his hands to the sides.

Spike chuckled at Xander's antics. "Good, now roll over and shift your lovely arse up." Spike ordered and moved off Xander so he could do so.

"Yes, sir." Xander rolled over and got to his knees and propped himself up on his forearms. He wiggled his ass enthusiastically.

"Good boy," Spike said and patted Xander's back. He took the opportunity to get a really good look at Xander's ass. He always hid his body under those god awful Hawaiian shirts and baggy pants. Why he hid such an amazing body Spike would never understand. "Absolutely breath taking," Spike said, making Xander giggle. "Metaphorically speaking, of course," Spike indicated before trailing kisses down Xander's spine. In minutes Xander was relaxed. Spike reached up underneath his pillow and pulled out a well-used tube of lube. He coated his finger in the gel before pushing it into Xander. Soon Spike had two fingers working Xander, stretching him. Every few prods he'd make contact with Xander's prostate making Xander thrust and whimper.

Xander was panting his head hanging. "Please, baby. I don't know how much more I can take."

Spike froze, surprised by the term of endearment. No one had ever called him baby before. "What did you call me?"

"What? Oh, baby?" Xander blushed at that. Spike was probably disgusted. He was the Big Bad. "Sorry, it just slipped out."

"No, I liked it," Spike confessed and pulled his fingers out and lathered his cock up with lube. "Never been anyone's baby before." With more patience than Spike thought he had he slowly pushed his cock into Xander.

Xander's breath hitched. It felt like he was going to split in two, he really hoped that wasn't actually possible. He tried not to tense but he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't until Spike whispered and coaxed him to relax that he finally did.

Spike took him slow as he pushed in and out of Xander not wanting him to tense back up. He also wanted this to last as long as possible, in case Xander decided it was a mistake after and this was his only chance. "That's it, pet. Feel's good, don't it?"

"Guh," was the only response Xander was able to give. Once he was comfortable and secure enough Xander started to push back, rocking back and forth. "Yeah… yeah feels good. Don't stop."

"Not stopping," Spike promised. He picked up some speed. His hips snapped back and forth with some force not enough to hurt Xander or cause any discomfort.

Xander supported himself and Spike with his knees and one arm and he used one hand to wrap around his own shaft. He had a rhythm going as he pumped his fist and continued to rock back and forth. It surprised him that he could do both at once when some days he had trouble walking and talking at the same time. Soon he sank his teeth into Spike's pillow as he exploded. Flashing lights danced beneath his closed eyes.

Spike didn't stop his howl when he came. It echoed on the walls. He slumped down, Xander holding his entire weight. Spike rested his forehead against Xander's shoulder blades. After a few minutes when he had the energy he rolled himself off and plopped onto the mattress. He wrapped an arm around Xander and pulled him close and tangled a leg around one of Xander's. "Stay."

"Not going anywhere. Got hours before we can go anywhere," Xander murmured and placed a kiss on the crown of Spike's head. "Sleep now," he ordered before soft snores started from both him and Spike. Good sex always made them sleepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Weekend Stuck Together 6/6  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so the force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better  
>WarningsSpoilers: None  
>Plot Bunny by Lady Q: The girls decide it's time for Spike and Xander to bury the hatchet so they force them to spend a weekend together in hopes that they might get along better.<p>

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Six**

Sunday Evening:

"Are you sure we should go check on them?" Buffy asked Willow. "I mean, they are going to be really pissed at us. Maybe we should give them a few days."

"We have to make sure Xander didn't find some kind of object to kill Spike," Willow explained. "I like Spike. Even with the big bad image he can be nice when he wants to be. I just don't understand why those two can't get along."

Buffy huffed. "Because they are guys and guys are stupid."

Willow couldn't argue that. When they got to Spike's crypt Buffy stepped up and opened the door. They were both surprised to find the upstairs empty. "Do you think they already left?"

"I don't know. The spell only ended a few minutes ago didn't it?" Buffy asked and was confirmed with a nod from Willow. They walked in to find the TV off. "Maybe they're still sleeping?"

"Let's check downstairs. If Xander is still sleeping he isn't going to want to get up for work tomorrow. Then he'll be extra mad at us!" Willow said and rushed down the ladder. She shot Buffy a dirty look when she didn't use the ladder but just jumped down. "Show off," Willow muttered.

They turned their attention to the other side of the room. The blow up mattress was empty and there was a large moving lump under the covers in Spike's bed. "Spike?" Buffy called out. What the hell was he doing?

All movements stopped and a head popped out, hair sticking up in every direction. The girls gasped when it wasn't Spike but Xander. "Xander?" Willow asked and her jaw hung open.

"Oh… hey guys? Erm… what's up?" Xander asked as he tucked the blankets under his armpits.

"Why are you in Spike's bed?" Buffy asked. She couldn't take her eyes off of Xander. If she didn't know better she'd think that he had been well fucked. Impossible though… right?

Spike's head popped from the blankets with a firm glare pointed at the girls. "He was enjoying my tongue up his arse."

Willow squeaked, Buffy fainted and Xander choked on his spit. Spike whacked Xander on the back. "You all right, pet?"

"Don't tell them that!" Xander croaked out. "They don't need to know that!"

Willow dragged Buffy into a standing position when she came to. "You guys had sex?" Willow asked.

"Five times," Spike answered proudly. "Never knew a human that could keep up with a vampire."

Buffy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Five times? Throughout the weekend right?"

Spike forced Xander to lay back down and snuggled up next to him. His hand under the covers played with Xander's balls. "Course not! Didn't like each other then. Five times today."

"F-five times today?" Willow felt like she was going to faint.

Xander let out a low moan. Spike was trying to make him die of embarrassment. "Look guys could you… I don't know… leave?"

"Oh my God, Spike is touching you right now isn't he?" Buffy demanded.

"What can I say, he is insatiable." Xander groaned when Spike squeezed his balls. "All this time we've been fighting and we could have been having hot, sweaty sex."

Spike nibbled on Xander's earlobe. "We have you girls to thank for this. We never would have gotten past our issues with each other if it wasn't for your meddling."

"We made Xander gay?" Willow asked. She didn't remember that being in the spell.

Spike snorted. "You didn't make him gay."

"I'm not gay," Xander said and finally batted Spike's hands away. "Stop that!" he hissed. "Anyway I'm not gay. I'm… Spike'd."

Buffy looked confused. "You're Spike'd?"

Xander bobbed his head up and down. "Yup, Spike'd! See I have no interest in any other guy. None have ever turned my head. Even though Spike and I haven't always seen eye to eye I've still found him sexy. And now that we understand each other we get to have sex!"

"I need a drink," Buffy declared and stumbled up the ladder. "Lots and lots of alcohol."

Willow stood there awkwardly. "So… you guys are having sex. That's… that's good. I'm glad you two are getting along… with sex. Good for you guys. I want you to know that I support this one hundred percent!"

"Good to know, Red," Spike responded with a bored look. "Now it's been nice visiting and all but I'd like to go back to shagging my boy now."

"Oh… oh right. Sure. I'll just go after Buffy. Beer bad and all that, we don't need another cave slayer on our hands." Willow waved at them. "Bye! See you at the meeting tomorrow!" She scurried up the ladder. Willow didn't even make it out of the door before she could hear both Spike and Xander moaning. "I think Buffy has the right idea. Alcohol good, I do not want to think about my best friend having sex. Nope not at all. Not sexy at all!" Willow repeated to herself as she caught up to Buffy.

The moaning echoed into the night and would forever be stuck in Buffy's and Willow's heads. No amount of alcohol would get rid of it.

The End


End file.
